Idea Box of Fun
by Vanishing Raptor
Summary: A box of ideas for my possible future stories and muses. Contents various series and crossover. Coming up, Kamen Rider Gaim/Koihime Musou Crossover.
1. Idea 1: W Familiar of Zero

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone, my user name is Vanishing Raptor and this is my first time publishing story. This one is just a whole box of story idea I have in my head, hence the name. The first one is a Familiar of Zero and Kamen Rider crossover known as _"W Familiar of Zero."_ Please enjoy yourself.**

* * *

**Idea 1: W Familiar of Zero**

A crowd of student gathered in Vestri Court as the word of the duel between Guiche de Gramont who had caught two timing and the two commoners summoned by Louise the Zero. Standing on one side was Guiche, the red hand-shaped marks on his face already disappeared, standing as arrogant as ever. On the other side were Leon Kisaragi and Jun Shimogawa staring at the blonde fop and the crowd confidently, while Siesta looked worried about her two friends.

"I comment on your courage for showing up here, not running away or begging for forgiveness," stated Guiche pompously with dramatic flair.

"Running away from you, a Casanova wannabe that failed to control his own libido? Oh please," snorted Leon derisively.

"Besides, apologizing for the mistake we didn't commit and running away from a problem are not the way of a man," added Jun with a small smirk. "So did going behind your girlfriend just because you can't keep your pants on. If you really are a man, then you should've stated your intent to your girlfriend and pray to whatever God you believe she won't slap you silly."

"I don't believe he has the right size of his balls to do it, aibou," Here Leon grinned at his best friend's quip and it made Guiche a little uncomfortable. "I do have my sympathies for any woman that decides to spend her life with him because he can't satisfy her. I will not wonder if she decides to have an affair with another man."

"Like cheating the cheating bastard, aibou?" Jun asked with a knowing look which Leo confirmed in a sagely nod.

"Like cheating the cheating bastard, aibou."

That made half of the students roared in laughter while the other half blushed at the implication. Guiche turned to an interesting shade of red due to sheer rage and embarrassment. How dare these commoners mock him so! Oh how he would humiliate them for this. He planned to half humiliate them, but after the rapid fire insult to his (little and shabby) pride he was going to humiliate them all the way. Yes, he was going to enjoy this.

"STOP IT!" Louise's voice cut through the clearing as she rushed to her familiars' side. "What do you think you two doing?! Do you know how much trouble you caused for me? Now apologize to Guiche!"

Leon responded to Louise's scolding with a flick to her forehead, causing the gathered students to look at him in surprise.

"Ouch! How dare you do that! I'm your master!"

"You don't even know what truly happened here, so you just assumed that we somehow caused it and you decided to 'reign us in' before doing another damage to your reputation," Louise bristled slightly but she couldn't hide her surprise on how accurate Leon on what she was thinking.

"The truth is, the blonde blunder over there," Jun pointed Guiche who fuming at his new nickname. "Dates a girl, but he cheats on her by courting another girl behind her back. He was involuntarily busted by Siesta after she picked the perfume bottle he dropped by accident. He then confronted by the two girls and got slapped. To regain his so called meager overblown honor, he blamed Siesta for this and tried to get her punished by telling the headmaster that she stole a perfume from a student and used to frame him. No doubt such thing will have her fired and rumors will be spread that she was a thief and liar. How do you think what happened to her?"

"No one will hire her as a maid anymore and she'll have to go home to her family and even has to do less than pleasant things to earn money for them," Leon finished for his best friend as he set the fiercest scowl on Guiche who recoiled slightly at his expression.

"Those who break the rule are thrash," Jun said as he fixed his glasses and glared harshly at Guiche too. "And there are two kind of people that even lower than thrash: those who betrayed their comrade and those who abused their power because they can."

"But you can't fight against Noble!" the pink haired mage tried to reason with her familiars. Not because she was worried with them, not at all, but if they lose then her reputation as a Noble also will be damaged. Sure she understood what they meant and she also angered for the pettiness of one Guiche de Gramont, the renowned skirt chaser of Tristain Magic Academy. Even though she was called Zero by her peers and her temper was as fierce as an active volcano, she knew exactly how to act as a noble, the proper and the true one, unlike most petty children here and definitely that floozy cow Zerbst thanks to her mother's strict teachings. But for her familiars to lose meant that her biggest fear became real.

"Just because they can use magic doesn't mean they are invincible," retorted Leon as he took out a red device from his jacket with two slots, connected in the middle like letter-U, from his jacket.

"Besides, who says we can't use magic?" asked Jun rhetorically as his black haired partner put the device in front of his waist. A black metallic belt appeared and strapped the device on his waist with an extra slot on his right hip. To the surprise of everyone watching, the same device and belt appeared on the brunette's waist in flash of light.

"Hmph, both of you're just commoners who don't know their place and I shall put you in yours," with flourish wave of his rose wand, a bronze, armored female figure arose as a single petal fell from his wand and touched the ground. "The bronze valkyrie, the masterpiece of Guiche de Gramont, the "bronze", shall be your opponent!"

Leon ignored the dramatic exclamation from Guiche and eyed at the valkyrie. "Say aibou, how shall we do this?" he asked to Jun who had a calculating look on his face.

"Hmm, I'll say we use HeatMetal for easier time, but we should introduce ourselves with the basic," the glasses wearing boy replied as he drew a rectangular object from his jacket. It was green with letter C shaped like blades of wind.

"Ah yes, introductions. Nothing better with the basics. Shall we, aibou?" Leon replied as he too took out a rectangular object from his jacket. It was black with purple J stylized with Tribal-like design. He pushed the button on the device to activate it.

"**JOKER!"**

The loud exclamation caught the students off guard as the confused whisper spread. Jun pushed the button on his device, its loud exclamation was said by the same voice as its black counterpart.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"We'll show you…" Leo started as his right hand holding the Joker Memory crossed in front of his chest with his body slightly angled to the right.

"…Our power together…" Jun continued with his pose mirroring his best friend, his left hand holding the Cyclone Memory.

"…As the two Riders in one!" They finished together and shouted the word out loud.

"HENSHIN!"

Jun placed the Cyclone Memory on the Soul Slot of his DoubleDriver. It disappeared not a second later and his consciousness pulled toward Leo's, but his body was still standing with his eyes closed. The Cyclone Memory reappeared in Leo's DoubleDriver before he placed the Joker Memory on the Body Slot. With a stoic face, he pushed the two slots apart forming letter W with its Memory-filled slots.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!"**

Wind and pixel shards surrounded Leo to the surprise of Guiche and everyone in Vestri Court. The pixel shards then covered his body and transformed him. It was best described as half-and-half armor because of the different coloring on the right and left side of Leo's new figure. The right side was green with brighter shade of the same color trimmings on his simple rounded shoulder guard, chest armor that vaguely mimicked human chest, wrists, and ankle while his left side was black with tribal marked purple trims on the same place as his right side. A scarf of some sort appeared from the back of his neck on the right side. Separating the two sections of his armor was a silver and black line. On his forehead was W-shaped crest with triangular red gem sitting in the middle of the indentation of the W-crest. His eyes were covered with big, red, insect like eyepieces that glowed along with the gem on his forehead as his transformation completed.

The shocked silence filled the Vestri Court as they gaped at the transformed 'commoner' which was broken as Jun's body hit the ground followed by Louise. Siesta ran to his side and cradled his head on her lap.

"Jun! Jun! Please wake up!" the maid tried to wake him up to no avail.

Guiche looked like he was going to deliver a snide remark when Jun's voice resounded from Leo's transformed body.

"_Don't worry, Siesta. My body is just unconscious. Can you please take care of it until this duel ends? Thank you,"_ said Jun as the right eyepiece blinked.

"Jun? Is that you?" asked Siesta in shock.

"_Yes, I am."_

"H-How? What happened to you?! And what happened to your friend?!" asked Louise in alarm.

"I'm still here, Louise. Don't worry we will explain when we finished this duel," answered Leo before he turned to the gaping Guiche. "But first we should introduce ourselves since it is common courtesy, right aibou?"

"_You got it, aibou."_

"_We are the two Riders in one, the embodiment of the planet's memories and blessed by its powers…Kamen Rider Double,"_ Leo and Jun's voice spoke in perfect synchronization as they introduced their new persona. Double turned on his heel and pointed to Guiche with his left hand and flicked it at the end of his next sentence. _"Now, count up your sins!"_

Murmurs and whispers spread among the crowd in Vestri Court as Double finished his introduction.

"Did you see that?"

"How did he get that armor?"

"How did his consciousness ended in the other's body?"

"Are they nobles?"

"Forget that! What does he mean about 'the embodiment of the planet's memories'?"

Guiche then managed to recover himself from the shock and stated arrogantly, although the nervousness was still visible.

"H-Hah! A-As if your transformation would help you! My bronze valkyrie shall not be defeated so easily by you!"

"We will see about that, won't we?" replied Leon as he flicked his wrist.

With a flourish gesture from his wand, Guiche ordered his golem to attack. Its right hand cocked back to pound the half-and-half Rider, but Double was faster as he nimbly dodged the Golem's attack. He then quickly retaliated with three roundhouse kicks to its head and nailed its chest with a straight kick. The golem staggered by the hit and just as Leon decided to finish it off, information suddenly rushed to his brain. Information that he never knew before.

"Was that your doing, Jun?" asked Leon in low tone to his partner.

"_It's not me. Perhaps it was the Memories?"_ suggested Jun as he too processed this new information.

"Make sure to check that later. We still have a duel to win," with his line said, Leon channeled the power of Cyclone Memory.

Double's right leg then covered by green winds and struck the golem with it, sending the magical construct flying as it broken to pieces. Guiche shrieked and hunkered down as the debris of his once golem peppered him. He looked around with disbelief before his expression turned to one of anger. He waved his wand again as three petals fell to the ground. Three bronze valkyries stood on their place and this time two of them were armed, one with sword and one with spear.

"Attack!" Guiche ordered.

"Now this is a challenge," said Leon with a grin under his helmet as he saw the golems approaching.

"_Or you can play dirty and shoot them from distance," _Jun added.

"Good thinking, aibou," Double then reset the DoubleDriver into its standby mode before removing the Joker Memory. He then pulled another GaiaMemory, this one is blue with T letter shaped like a gun. He pressed the button to activate the Memory.

"**TRIGGER!"**

He slotted the Memory in before pushing the Driver apart.

"**CYCLONE! TRIGGER!"**

The left side of Double changed into blue with a gun attached on his chest before he reached for the gun and fired at the golems. Leon, who had spent many hours in game arcade, fired at the golems with pinpoint accuracy. His wind bullets struck the unarmed golem on its head and chest, knocking it down but not quite taking it out of battle while the spear wielding golem blocked the shots with the shaft of its spear while the sword one with sword knocked the shots away. Double backed away to dodge the spear thrust and retaliated with rapid bursts of wind from his Trigger Magnum. The golem was pushed back and he blocked the slash from sword wielding golem and fired at its chest four times before he shot the two golems at the head.

Seeing the chance, Leon reset the Driver again before removing Cyclone Memory and retrieved a new memory, a red one with H stylized like flames.

"**HEAT!"**

He slotted the Memory in and pushed the Driver apart, activating its function once more.

"**HEAT! TRIGGER!"**

The green side of Double changed into blazing red with orange accents while the scarf was gone. He wasted no time and fired at the sword wielding golem, taking it out as its head melted into molten slag. He then fired at its spear wielding counterpart who foolishly blocked again with its spear, breaking its weapon into two before Double fired at its chest and destroying as three smoking holes bored into its chest. The last golem finally recovered and tried to clobber him only for Double to move aside and fired his Trigger Magnum point blank, destroying the head out right.

"_Is that it?"_ asked Double in his dual synchronous voice.

Guiche trembled on his spot, struck by fear as his golem was easily taken down by…by that…those commoners! How could it be? He was a noble and yet, he was losing! He stepped back as Double stepped forward, as if he was intending to get close and struck him down for his transgression.

"Don't come any closer!"

In panic, Guiche waved his wand again and every last of the rose petal turned into bronze golems and rushed forward for Double.

"_I think we should finish this, aibou,"_ advised Jun.

"I don't plan to drag this farce anyway," replied Leon as he removed Trigger Memory from Double Driver and inserted it to Trigger Magnum before he pushed up what seemed to be the magazine, revealing another barrel while activating its main function.

"**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Double aimed his Trigger Magnum with both of his hand as he waited for the golems to get into his range while energy built up on its barrel. A second later he pulled the trigger as the both halves called out.

"_Trigger Explosion!"_

The crowed cried out in surprise as a massive fire blast erupted from Trigger Magnum and reducing the first group of golems into smoldering ashes. Double swept around his Trigger Magnum as more and more golems destroyed until none remained. Guiche fell into his rear side and tried to crawl away as Double calmly put his magnum down and calmly walked toward the blonde flop. His figure looked menacing as he walked through the burning grass patch and the remains of his golem army. He closed his eyes and shrieked unmanly as Double was no closer than an arm length.

"_Apologize."_

Guiche looked up at Double with fearful and confused face.

"_Apologize to Siesta and the girls you cheated,"_ said the half-and-half Rider.

He wasted no time to kneel and hastily apologized. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"_Now get lost,"_ Guiche did as he ordered and quickly ran away stumbling on his step as he did so.

The crowd looked at Double with undisguised awe, curiosity, and some of fear.

"What was with that fire blast?"

"That's equal to a square-level fire spell! No, equal to a dragon's breath!"

"Just who in the world are Zero's familiars?"

"A pair foreign nobles, perhaps?"

But the most curious ones were none other than Louise and Siesta. They too have questions and watched as Double reset the Driver and pulled out the Memories from their slots. The armor grayed out and shattered, revealing Leo's form as a weak gust covered him. At the same time, Jun stirred up in Siesta's lap.

"Well, that was fun," said Jun as he sat up.

"Jun! You're awake!" exclaimed Siesta and enveloped him with a tight hug.

"You can say that again, aibou," quipped Leon bemusedly as he saw his friend blushed. He then turned to Louise who looked at him inquisitively. "I guess you want some explanation on this, right?"

"I am," answered Louise firmly.

Leon seemed to search something on her before he nodded. "Only if you are civil and reasonable. Don't try to pull 'I am a noble' card like this morning and we will answer all of your questions."

The petite pink haired mage looked somewhat offended before she sighed. He was right, her entire action this morning was very ignoble and no doubt her mother will have her head if she ever heard of it.

"Very well," she answered before she looked at Siesta who didn't release Jun from her hug yet. "Siesta, right? If you're done hugging my familiar, can you prepare some refreshment for us?"

Siesta pulled away, her face was flushed in embarrassment. "O-Of course, Miss Valliere."

The black haired left and Louise motioned to Leo and Jun to follow her. The two partners looked at each other with a smirk on their face before following their 'master'.

* * *

**So...what do you think? The basic premise of this story is similar to that of _Familiar of ZerOOO _and _Eternal Hawk_, but with two OC instead of one because of Double. They were not SI before anyone accused me. Tell me how I did, but please be gentle and no flames please. Thank you and have a nice day.**


	2. Idea 2: High School Kiva DxD

**A/N: Thank you all for your support and review in the last chapter. This is the second idea I have, a KR Kiva and High School DxD. And on another note, please forgive me if you noticed mistakes. English is not my primary language, but I do enjoy writing in English. Please enjoy this little idea.**

* * *

Idea 2: High School Kiva DxD

Rias Gremory and her peerage arrived in the abandoned warehouse sector by the harbor. The heiress of Gremory Family has received order to hunt a Stray Devil that said to be lurking around the area. The peerage walked around the abandoned sector and their red haired King frowned when she was unable to detect the presence of the Stray Devil she supposed to hunt.

"It's odd…I can't detect where the Stray Devil is," commented Rias before she turned to Koneko. "Koneko, can you tell where the Stray is?"

The white haired first year concentrated her tracking sense, only for her to fail. "I'm sorry, Buchou."

"Ara, ara, such a troublesome devil, hiding himself like that," said Akeno as she too looked for the devil they hunted.

"But isn't it weird, Buchou? He wasn't supposed to be capable of hiding himself like this," commented Yuuto.

"Maybe he possessed an item that lets him hide his aura," replied Rias.

The group explored the area a bit longer and uneasiness started to creep on the red head. She started to feel like the order she received was a false alarm, but she doubted as the order came from her own brother. A weirdo at times he was, Sirzechs wasn't the kind of person who would prank his sister on whims.

Well, embarrassing her maybe, but definitely not pulling prank against her.

They walked some more until a voice called out to them.

"Oh, is it for real? This must be my lucky day! Tasty, delicious little devils! Ahahahahaha!"

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" ordered Rias as she and her peerage prepared themselves for fight.

From one of the warehouse, a figure walked out. It was an adult man, wearing gray jump suit. His hair and eyes were dark while the expression on his face was best described as manic and blood thirsty.

"Who are you? Are you the Stray Devil that has been terrorizing this place?" asked Rias while keeping her vigilance on this…creature. He looked human, but her sense was telling her that this creature in front of her was anything but a human and definitely not a devil.

"Oh? You mean that guy from before? Hehehe, he was quite tasty I must admit. I wonder if any of you also tasted as good as he was? Is every devil tasty?" the creature leered, the hunger and madness in his eyes was unmistakable.

Akeno's eyes widened in shock while Koneko looked alarmed. "You…ate him?"

"Of course! I'm hungry and always am," replied the creature as stained-glass markings appeared on his face. "You too will become my food…_**Bon appetite."**_

The man changed before their eyes. His head was now become horse-like with blue vaguely humanoid body. His arms and legs were more bulky than human's, bellying the strength they had. Stained glass markings also covered a portion of his face, chest, arms, shoulders, and legs.

Rias looked alarmed at his monstrous transformation. She had never seen anything like this before, not even a Stray Devil was capable of this. Yuuto drew out his sword while Koneko settled into fighting stance. Akeno's expression tightened as sparks danced in her palms and Rias flared out her Youki, her face was set into fierce frown.

"What kind of creature are you?" asked the Gremory heiress.

"_**Ha! I don't need to answer my morsels!"**_ jeered the horse monster as he smashed his chest, letting glass shards fell. The shards then reformed into a sword at his foot before he kicked it up and caught it with his hand. _**"But if you decide to fight…then don't make it boring! Best foods are always the ones who struggle the most!"**_

The monster charged at the group, his intent was clear to them. Just when the Gremory Peerage's frontline fighter intended to intercept him, a small white and black blur blindsided the monster and attacked it rapidly. The blur then attacked the creature one last time and staggered him.

"_**Argh! Who dares interrupting my dinner!?"**_ he demanded angrily.

"My, my, such a rude fellow. And very greedy too, no wonder you were ordered to be eliminated," said the blur as it floated lazily in the air. The blur was a cartoonish looking mechanical bat with black and white trimmed, roundish body and a face with big red eyes and small green triangular gem on the forehead that fused into its body. It had a pair of triangular ears on the top of its head and black wings on each side, with the same color of its body. Its small leg was located under its mouth which has four pointy fangs. It was Kivat-bat V.

"_**YOU!"**_ bellowed the creature with a mixture of anger, surprise, and a hint of fear.

The sounds of approaching footsteps caught everyone attention as a person walked from the darkened alley between two warehouses. That person's clothing was consisted of a brown jacket with red shirt underneath, blue jeans with a black leather belt, and white-on-red sneakers. As the figure stepped out of shadow, the Gremory peerage couldn't hide their surprise as they realized who it was.

"Kurenai-kun?" whispered Akeno in surprise.

"Takeru-senpai?" said Koneko, also shocked seeing him here.

"Takeru Kurenai? What is he doing here?" muttered Rias.

"Perhaps, he has something to do with that monster, Buchou," asked Yuuto unsurely.

Takeru didn't make any gesture to acknowledge the Gremory peerage as his sole attention was focused on the horse monster.

"Galloping Glutton of Shining Plains Realm," he called out, his voice was firm and steady with authority, not showing any kind of shyness he usually displayed on the school. "You have been endangering the safety of the Fangire race as whole by feeding on humans and devils. How do you plea?"

"_**Endangering!? All I've done is getting my meal! The ones who endangered the race are the Checkmate Four!"**_ snarled the Horse Fangire as the image of his human persona appeared on his chest. _**"They supposed to protect the whole Race, but all they do are endangering us by starving us! Especially King! He, his father, and grandfather are the one at fault! Those human loving fools!"**_

"The law made it clear you cannot drain the life energy from human, except from few exceptions. And now you have stepped into the boundary of devils' territory. You have been endangering the Fangire race as a whole for the possibility involving them in a war with devils by feeding on them," replied the brunette.

"_**Because I am hungry! I want to eat and that's final!"**_

Takeru closed his eyes and sighed. "So you choose to follow your greed than the safety of your race. You really lived up to your name, you hypocrite." He opened his eyes and glared at the Horse Fangire as he called, "Kivat!"

"Understood! Shall we begin, aibou?" replied the bat as he fluttered around Takeru.

The brunette caught Kivat in his left hand and pressed the top of its head with his finger while bringing his right hand to Kivat's mouth.

"GABU!"

Kivat bit into Takeru's hand, causing stained-glass markings to appear on his face as hypnotic sonar noise resounded. Ghostly chains wrapped themselves around his waist, before they shattered and revealed a red belt with a roost in the place of buckle and three slots for various colored whistles called fuestle on each side. Takeru pushed the hand that was holding Kivat forward as he uttered a phrase.

"Henshin."

He then let Kivat hung upside down on the roost buckle as quicksilver formed around him before shattering and revealing his new form. His body was covered in black body suit while his head was covered by black helmet with big yellow lenses that shaped like bat wings and small circular gem on his forehead and silver mouth plate with black fangs while the jaw guard was also silver. His armor was silver with high collars and red breast plate that mimicked human's torso muscle. His shoulders were covered by armors that looked like folded bat wings restrained by silver chains while his arms were bare with silver bracelet and red armored gloves. His left leg was also bare save for silver knee guard, anklet, and shoes, but his right leg was covered by silver boots with chains tightly wrapped around it, as if it was holding back something.

The Gremory Peerage looked surprised at Takeru's transformation while Rias watched his armored figure with undisguised interest.

"_**Kiva…you bastard!"**_

Takeru, now Kiva, calmly settled into a fighting stance as the Horse Fangire charged at him, roaring. He ducked and dodged the sword slashes from his adversary and he kicked him on the chest. Kiva disarmed Horse Fangire with another kick and punched his chest rapidly before he sent him flying with a solid uppercut to his chin. As the monster stumbled away, Kiva decided to press his advantage by charging forward. The Fangire, however, smashed his chest once more and this time the glass shards hovered in the air before emitting bright flash.

"Gah! That crafty little—!" cursed Kivat from his perch as Kiva covered his eyes from the blinding light.

Horse Fangire quickly recovered his sword and struck at the still recovering Kiva. He slashed his chest twice before bringing his sword for an overhead slash.

"_**DIE, KIVA!"**_ roared Horse Fangire as he brought his sword down, only for Kiva to caught his sword with his palms. _**"What!?"**_

Kiva grunted as he pushed the sword away and shoved the Fangire away with a kick, once more disarming him. The vampiric warrior unleashed double roundhouse kick that made Horse Fangire reeling before a brutal haymaker knocked the kaijin down. Horse Fangire tried to recover, only for a snap kick launched him to the air and a straight kick from Kiva sent him crashing toward stacks of barrel.

"Time to pull the curtain down, Takeru!" ordered Kivat.

Kiva nodded and took one of the fuestles on the right slots, one with transparent body and red part on the top that depicted bat wings, and slipped it into Kivat's lip.

"WAKE UP!"

As the mysterious tune played, Kiva brought his hands to the side with his knee bended before slowly crossing them in front of his face as he put one of his legs behind the other. The atmosphere suddenly changed, catching the Gremory peerage by surprise when the moon became larger and glowing with eerie pale yellow light while also becoming a full moon which quickly shifted into crescent moon. Kiva suddenly kicked his right leg up as Kivat flew from his perch, circling around his armored boot as a peculiar four tones played and the chains shattered, revealing the bat wings with red inside and three green gems hidden. His left foot tensed before he jumped by impressive height despite only with one leg. In the apex of his jump, Kiva back flipped and coming down with his winged right leg pointed downward and left leg tucked.

"Darkness Moon Break!"

He hit Horse Fangire with massive force and bat wing-shaped crater was formed on the impact zone. The body of Horse Fangire seemed to crystallize before shattered and freeing the light ball inside it. The chains reformed on his right leg, sealing it close once again.

Kiva looked at the fleeing light ball and took another fuestle, also transparent with red shades that depicted a dragon head on a castle, from the slots on his right side and put it into Kivat who blew it.

"CASTLE DORAN!"

Several seconds later, giant wing beats and a draconic roar was heard. Rias and peerage turned around and they found something they would never believe if they didn't saw it. Flying in the sky was some sort of dragon/castle hybrid. Its main body was the gray colored castle with the main entrance where the dragon's neck came out with purple scales on the top while its lower jaw and neck's scale was white and a pair of gray horns on its head. There were two watch towers on each corner in the front while its stocky legs came out from the bottom, bound by golden manacles and chains. Its short yet powerful wings came out from each side of the outer walls and its tail was ended with another watch tower. On the top of the castle was a small clock tower and a door that lead into castle interior far in the back.

"Is that a dragon? Or a castle?" asked a puzzled Rias.

"I think it's both, Buchou," answered Akeno.

They watched as the dragon/castle hybrid chased the light orb before swallowed it with an audible gulp. Doran then landed with booming noise and belched loudly.

"Hey, hey, that's not a polite thing to do, you know?" commented Kivat from his perch on Kiva's buckle as the magical phenomenon receeded.

Kiva turned to the Gremory Peerage who was approaching him curiously and warily, as if he was turning against them in a notice.

"On the behalf of my Peerage, I thank you for your assist tonight, Kurenai-kun," said Rias as a smile graced her beautiful face.

Kivat flew from his perch, floating next to Takeru as he cancelled his transformation. "It was nothing, Gremory-Senpai. I was also hunting that Rogue Fangire for a while, so…like I said it was nothing." Here the shyness of Takeru Kurenai has returned, he was becoming more like the person Akeno and Koneko had known.

There was that word again. Fangire. It seemed they were some kind of monster race she never heard before. Still with a smile on her face, Rias continued, hoping to learn something from her kouhai.

"Then, you don't mind to share information with me, right?"

"I'd love to senpai, but can it wait for tomorrow? I promise I will answer the question you asked as best as I can," requested Takeru.

The red head seemed to ponder about before Akeno tapped her shoulder and nodded, signaling to accept his request.

"Very well. I'll save my question for tomorrow," answered Rias with a reluctant sigh.

Takeru smiled and bowed to her, "Thank you very much for your understanding, Gremory-senpai." He stood up and addressed the peerage again. "It's been an eventful night and I think I'm going to get some rest. Good night everyone."

They watched as the dragon spat an orange energy orb that encased Takeru and Kivat which floated and got swallowed again by the dragon before it took flight and disappeared into night sky.

"So, do you know anything about his little secret?" asked Rias to Akeno and Koneko.

"I don't know, Buchou," answered Koneko.

"Neither do I," said Akeno as her eyes gained a strange gleam and she shivered. "But you do feel it, don't you Buchou? The power Kurenai-kun wields…It was so intense and intoxicating."

"Was that a Sacred Gear?" asked Yuuto.

"I don't know, but the horse monster called his armor 'Kiva'," replied Rias as she looked at the direction where Castle Doran was last seen. "I'm looking forward to learn more about you, Takeru Kurenai."

* * *

**A/N: So...how was it? Please tell me what you're thinking about this one. The OC here, Takeru Kurenai, is the grandson of Wataru. And I have some dilemma here. Should I let Issei join the peerage or let Takeru have the Boosted Gear, leaving Issei as an extra character for comical relief? The only thing I have against Issei that he is a pervert and the majority of his power up is based from his own perverseness. And that's...kinda turned me down. That is all for now.  
**


	3. 3: Armored Warriors of Three Kingdoms

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kamen Rider Gaim and Koihime Musou.**

**Idea 3 Armored Warriors of the Three Kingdoms**

Yamato Kusanagi stood in front of the entrance of the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum and checked his wristwatch. He was around 180 cm tall and 18 years old with short jet black hair and slate gray eyes. He was wearing zipped up blue jacket which was white on the collar and sleeves with some blue trims there and an image of a short katana imposed over a circle was stitched on the left chest. The same symbol was also stitched o the back of his jacket and was slightly larger. His legs were covered with comfortable faded blue jeans with silver buckled brown leather belt strapped on his waist while a pair of blue on black tennis shoes was covering his foot. A gray backpack was slung on his back with its strap slung across his chest diagonally, filled with the stuffs he brought with him.

Yamato waited for some more and checked his watch once more clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was reaching his hand phone and about to make a call when a voice called out to him.

"Yo! Yamato!"

He turned and saw the people he was waiting for. One was a boy of his age, his brown hair was spiked backward and tied into short ponytail near the nape of his neck with a white ribbon and his eyes were lighter shade of brown. He was wearing red jacket with black highlights which he left unzipped, revealing the black shirt with the image of a shield and four pointed star within the shield in red. He was also wearing black jeans pants with black leather belt on his waist and comfortable red and white casual shoes on his foot. A red backpack was slung over his shoulder by a pair of straps as he waved at Yamato with a grin on his face. Running on his side was a girl also of their age with purple-black hair tied into a neat bun on the back. Her eyes were purple with a pair of semi-rimmed reading glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing white blouse underneath a green cardigan and brown checkered skirt. Her legs were covered by black mid-thighs high brown legging and knee high white boots. A yellow and white messenger bag was hung over her left shoulder. She was looking at Yamato with apologetic expression.

"You're late, Shun," deadpanned Yamato.

"Ahahaha, sorry about that," apologized Shun Murayama, though his tone wasn't so apologetic. "I forget to set my alarm clock last night and if it wasn't for Yuki-chan here I don't think I will ever wake up."

Yuki Satonaka sighed as she fixed her glasses and gave Shun a dirty glare. "You're always like this, Shun. Seriously, how hard it is to you to change yourself a little?"

"Aww, don't be so mad, Yuki-chan. I always enjoyed waked up by you," replied Shun as he pulled the girl into one-armed hug which the bespectacled girl quickly broke and glared harder at him, though the slight blush on her cheeks ruined the glare. The brunette laughed at her. "See? You can't be mad at little ol' me for long, can you?"

"Yes, I can you idiot. Now shut up. The faster we done our observation, the faster I can get away from an idiot like you," retorted Yuki hotly.

"But I thought we're going to hang out together after seeing the museum!" Shun whined like a child.

"We will, only if you don't act like someone third of your age," smirked Yamato as he went for the ticket booth followed by Yuki.

"Man, what's with you all today? How come you're so cold to your childhood friend?" said Shun as he cried anime-style waterfall tears.

Yamato, Shun, and Yuki were students of a private high school in Shinjuku and they were visiting the museum today as a part of their assignment to write a report about the Three Kingdoms era in China. As Shun said, the three of them were childhood friends considering their parents were also close friends and also the heir their family's respective martial arts style. The three of them were always been in a class together ever since their first year on elementary school and now at their high school third year.

After paying for their ticket, they entered the museum and went to the Three Kingdom sections. They immediately took notes of what was showcased there though Shuu threw in some comments like, "This pot must be used to store menma!" or "Man, they even have Kamen Riders in that era with those butterfly masks!" much to Yuki's displeasure and finally showed it by whacked his head after making some other inappropriate comments, shutting him up.

Yamato shook his head as a wry amusement as he watched his friends interacted and took another note about Kan'u Unchou's Green Dragon Crescent Blade and the tale behind it. He was going to take notes from another exhibition item when his something caught his attention.

A boy was standing in front of a glass case which displayed a bronze mirror. He was tall with pale brown hair and purple eyes, very fit physically too if he had to add, but it wasn't his physical feature that caught Yamato's attention. It was the air around him and the way he carried himself. The raven haired boy assessed that the other boy was a martial artist and a very good one. He left no opening on the way he stood and even if he was focused so much on the bronze mirror on the display, there was no doubt he would react fast if any slightest movement was made against him.

And frankly, the amount of attention he put on the bronze mirror was enough to disturb Yamato. It was as if he was going to rob it on any moment.

"Yamato? What's wrong?" asked Yuki, noticing her friend's attention was somewhere also.

"It's that guy over there," answered Yamato as he pointed at the teen standing in front of display case.

Shun blinked as his brows furrowed in concentration. "What about him? I know he's a martial artist and a damn good one from his posture, but what is it?"

"I don't know, something told me he isn't here to just look at the exhibits," said Yamato lowly so the boy over there won't hear him.

Yuki looked at the teen for some moment and her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. She too felt the focus he put on the bronze mirror was somewhat unnatural. "I get what you mean. Should we keep an eye on him?"

Yamato nodded at her. "Discreetly. We don't want to set him off," here he and Yuki turned at Shun who looked indignant at their accusing stare.

"What? Why the heck did both of you look at me like that? I can be discreet if I wanted to!"

Yamato and Yuki looked at each other before sighing at the same time.

"What's with those sighs, you two? I'm right here, you know!" yelled Shun, waving his hands wildly to emphasize his position.

His yell caused other visitors to turn at them including the mysterious teen who gave Yamato and his friends a cold stare before turning back at the bronze mirror.

"We're doomed to fail, aren't we?" asked Yuki resignedly.

Yamato's response was another sign and looked at Shun who sobered slightly under his cool gaze. "I don't know what he planned to do, but whatever it is that can't be good. You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah, I got you," answered the brunette with more serious tone as he glanced discreetly at their suspect. "So, what now?"

"For now, continue on like normal and keep taking notes while paying him attention once in a while," said Yamato as his friends nodded.

The three of them then continued to take notes on the exhibited items in the museum, such as the infamous Ryofu Housen's Heaven Piercer and Choryou Bun'en's Flying Dragon Crescent Blade while keeping an eye on the mysterious teen. After about two hours, the trio decided to take a break on a small bench provided by the museum and took some drinks from the nearby vending machine all the while keeping an eye on the teen which didn't move from his place.

"Geez, what's with that guy? How long he has been standing there, anyway?" asked Shun exasperatedly.

"He must be waiting for us and the other visitor to leave this section so he can do whatever he planned to with the mirror," said Yuki as she fixed her glasses.

Shun folded his arms in front of his chest and hummed as if he was deep in thought. "So…we should leave and catch him in act?"

"That's right, we only need to look like we're leaving and then ambush him," said Yamato before he took a sip from his canned milk tea. "He maybe looked in no hurry, but I can tell he is getting impatient with the waiting."

"Looks like we have a hothead to deal," replied Shun with a grin before Yuki smacked his head.

"Look who's talking, you idiot and don't underestimate him. We don't know what he is capable of."

Yamato took another sip from his milk tea as he calmly gazed at the mysterious teen that apparently noticed his gaze and smirked challengingly. Yuki and Shun noticed his smirk directed at Yamato and frowned at him.

"Looks like he is aware of us," said Yamato.

"I don't think I like the way he smirks," replied Shun and Yuki nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the mysterious teen kicked the display case, triggering the alarm in return, and stole the bronze mirror before fleeing quickly. Yamato let out a curse and gave pursuit the fleeing teen with Shun and Yuki in his heels. The security guards tried to stop the thief, but they were proven to be simply no match against him. His hand and feet blurred to motion so fast that Yamato and his friends was caught off guard by his speed. There were dull thwacks as his limbs hit the guards in their vital place and they crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Yamato and Shun continued to pursue the teen while Yuki checked the guards. The bespectacled girl gasped as she felt weak and fading pulse from a guard and checked another guard who was also in the same condition as his coworker. Cursing, she pursued her friends and the thief.

She stopped in front of a female visitor and told her, "Call ambulance and police! That thief is also an assassin!"

The woman nodded weakly as Yuki left double time before calling the authorities with her cell phone.

Yamato and Shun split to pincer the thief as he moved into an alleyway between the display cases. The thief smirked confidently before he saw Yamato blocked his path. He turned around to see Shun blocked his other path and tried the other way, only for Yuki finally caught up with them. The mysterious looked at his adversaries clicked his teeth in annoyance as it apparently his heist didn't went as smooth as he planned.

"Step aside, this doesn't concern you," he demanded.

"You're right, this doesn't concern us but it is the right thing to do," replied Yamato as he settled into Kusanagi-ryu unarmed combat stance.

"Besides, don't you know stealing other people stuff is a wrong thing to do?" added Shun as he settled into a fighting stance.

"Yamato, Shun, be careful. He nearly killed the guards earlier with his strikes," cautioned Yuki as she also prepared to fight.

"Tsk, annoying pests," grunted the mysterious teen as he put the bronze mirror to his pocket before he settled into Kenpo stance. "Then I'll just have to force my way through."

The three of them felt his killer intent around him spiked dangerously. Yuki and Shun gulped nervously while Yamato frowned.

'_This guy…he is a trained fighter and killer. Better be careful here,'_ thought the black haired teen before he moved into action.

He charged at the thief with a punch meant as a probe on his defense, but he blocked with his forearm and lashed out with a knife-hand thrust which Yamato dodged and retaliated with a snap kick. The thief jumped backward to dodge his kick. Yamato's action snapped Shun and Yuki from their stupor and the brunette charged forward with a roundhouse kick which the mysterious teen dodged by bending his back slightly, only for Yuki coming at him with a low punch. The mysterious teen blocked her attack and pushed her away, retaliating with a fierce round house kick which Yuki dodged and destroyed another display case. Yamato then lashed out with another punch with more power behind it which the teen deflected with his palm, but the heir to Kusanagi-ryu dojo followed quickly with a kick. The teen blocked with his forearm and grunted as he felt the force behind the kick. While he blocked Yamato's attack, Yuki took the chance and lashed out a straight kick which finally managed to nail him in the face.

As the teen reeled back from the attack, Shun pushed forward with a barrage of punches and kicks which the teen weaved around and retaliated with a kick. Shun blocked the kick by crossing his arms and yelped as he was pushed backward and felt his arm numbed a little because of the attack.

"Shun! Are you alright?" asked Yuki in concern as she approached him.

"Urgh, this guy hits harder than my pops!" answered Shun as he shook his hands to lessen the numb and pain. He then glared at the mysterious teen. "Just what the hell is he!?"

Yamato kept his stance as he calmly addressed the thief. "It's obvious you're not an ordinary thief. Who are you? What do you want with the mirror?"

"I told you before," the thief spat out as he took another fighting stance and the already dangerous killer intent around him skyrocketed. "This doesn't concern you. Leave now before I have to hurt you."

Shun and Yuki sweated as they felt the rising killer intent. If Yamato was affected by such thing, his only indication was narrowing his eyes at the mysterious teen.

"That's almost too late for that, isn't it?" retorted Yamato as the air around him shifted. It was as if an incredibly sharp sword was unsheathed from its scabbard and was ready to cut anything in front of it. "You're a dangerous person and I can't let you walk away just like that."

Yamato's two friends noticed this and slid into their respective fighting stances, ready to support him at moment's notice.

The mysterious teen let out frustrated grunt. "Tsk, why do you insisting getting in my way!?"

"I told you before, it is the right thing to do regardless concerning us or not," replied Yamato before he surged forward.

His punch was blocked by the other teen's punch and his follow up attacks were either blocked or weaved around. He disengaged from the teen and allowed Shun to attack their adversary with a series of jabs and kicks which he weaved around. The teen then countered him with a kick which Shun ducked and Yuki came at him with a low sweeping kick which he dodged with a back flip before trying to kck the bespectacled girl, only for Yamato to swoop in. The ravenette lashed out with a kick which connected to his own before disengaging briefly before he followed up with a punch which the teen blocked. The teen tried to counter him but a swift knee to his stomach disoriented him and Shun followed up with a roundhouse kick that nailed his face again.

Thanks to his hit however, the mirror flew from the thief's pocket as the thief stumbled from the successive hits.

"Oh no! The mirror!" said Yuki as she raced to catch the artifact.

"Ah, damn! Better catch it before it hit the ground!" said Shun as he followed Yuki's example.

Yamato said nothing, but rushed to catch the mirror to prevent it breaking. The thief seeing his target soaring also tried to catch it with widened eyes.

The four of them rushed to catch the priceless artifact but it soared too far from their location and hit the ground as it shattered to pieces. As they stared at the broken artifact in horror, a pale light shone from the mirror's fragment and engulfed them.

"What the—!?" Yamato covered his eyes as the light became too bright for his eyes.

"W-Whoa! Is it supposed to do that!?" commented Shun as he too engulfed in the light.

"I can't see anything! Yamato! Shun! Are you okay!?" Yuki called as she tried to cover her eyes.

As the light got brighter and the trio started to lose their consciousness, the thief's voice resounded in their ears.

"…Now you've done it…It has started again."

"What is starting again!?" demanded Yamato out as the light consumed his consciousness.

"Despite the extra interference, the stage is set…"

"Gah! What the hell you're talking about, you bastard!" shouted Shun, struggling to keep himself awake.

"No one can stop it now! The wheel has set into motion and it won't stop until the curtain closes!"

"W-What's going on now!?" asked Yuki almost desperately.

"Now witness the truth of this world! That would be your punishment…for your thoughtless interference!"

Whiteness washed out the trio as they lost their consciousness

* * *

The first thing Yamato saw as he regained his consciousness was a vast blue sky with slight clouds and he felt a pounding headache. He sat up as he tried to regain his bearing after he blacked out with a hand on his head to lessen his headache and saw a mountain range in the distance.

"Where am I?" asked Yamato with a confused frown before he looked around and found that he was separated from Shun and Yuki. "Shun! Yuki! Where are you?" he called out loudly, hoping that his friends would hear him.

He then recalled the fight with the thief with his friends and how the mirror broke after Shun kicked the thief. He remembered the light from the broken mirror engulfed him, his friends, and the thief. Apparently, that light sent him to this place—wherever it was—and separated him from his friends.

"Looks like we're separated when we come to this place thanks to that light. I hope they were alright," said Yamato with a sigh knowing how Shun and Yuki were.

He then remembered the stuff he carried with him. He removed his backpack and unzipped it to take out its contents, checking whether they were damaged or not. The first thing he pulled out was a buckle with a hollowed center which something can attached to, a white-trimmed yellow and black knife-like switch on the right side positioned so it can cut open whatever that attached to the center, and…a blank plate on the left? Funny, Yamato remembered his DX Sengoku Driver was a Jinba Arms mode one where the blank plate which was the Rider Indicator was replaced with a Genesis Driver Bay so he can attach an Energy Lockseed toy in conjunction to the normal Lockseed toy on the Driver Bay in the middle.

As they planned yesterday, Yamato, Shun and Yuki would hang out together after taking their notes for their assignment to show off their collection of Kamen Rider Gaim merchandise and to discuss the upcoming episode of the said show. Yamato might be a warrior trained since he was young and the heir to Kusanagi-ryu Kendo Dojo as well as one hell of a fighter, but he was still a boy at heart and a long time fan of Kamen Rider Series. Gaim as the latest series had took his interest greatly with its Samurai and Sengoku Jidai theme. So, he saved his pocket money and the prize money from Kendo Tournaments he entered to buy the merchandises from the series, including the Sengoku Driver toy and the various Lockseeds, something he never done before because he was pretty much happy with his DVD and action figure collections.

But with what happened now, he could say that plan was pretty much busted.

Yamato then examined the Sengoku Driver carefully and noted other discrepancies from what it should've been. The switch to turn the Driver on wasn't there and the battery lid, the screws which hold the toy together and the speaker on the back also weren't on their place. The Driver also felt like metal instead of hard plastic it should have been.

"What happened to my Sengoku Driver?" he asked as he rummaged his bag and found the belt which came with the Driver wasn't there.

He decided to take out another toy he brought with him for the planned hangout. It shaped like a padlock with the image of an orange on lock's body and letters 'LS-07' was printed on the orange in black. This was the Orange Lockseed and like the Sengoku Driver, it also sported some discrepancies such as its metallic texture and the orange couldn't be opened so easily like it should have been. He took out other Lockseeds, one with pineapple image printed with 'LS-05' and one with strawberry image printed with 'LS-06', the Pine Lockseed and Ichigo Lockseed. They also shared the same discrepancies as the Orange Lockseed.

"What happened to the Lockseeds?" asked Yamato incredulously before he returned the Pine and Ichigo Lockseed into his backpack before he fiddled with his changed Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed.

It seemed that light not only transported him to nowhere and separated him from his friends, but also changed his belongings.

"Just what happened back there at the museum? And that guy's words…"

His mind replayed what the mysterious teen had said before he lost his consciousness.

"…_Now you've done it…It has started again.  
Despite the extra interference, the stage is set…  
No one can stop it now! The wheel has set into motion and it won't stop until the curtain closes!  
Now witness the truth of this world! That would be your punishment…for your thoughtless interference!"_

"Just what does he mean by that?" Yamato asked to no one in particular.

He was broken from his musings when he heard a snide voice called out to him.

"Well, well, look what we got here boys."

Yamato turned and saw three people were standing there, all with smirks plastered on their face. They all wore sleeveless blue shirt and khaki pants with brown body armor, yellow scarf, and yellow turban on their head. They all have different physical features, one was short and bald with weasel-like smile, one was tall with messy brown hair and light mustache, and the other one was twice as large as Yamato was with black hair. They all wielded swords in their hand as they tried to appear intimidating, but Yamato can tell that the swords were poor in quality.

His knowledge of the Romance of Three Kingdoms suddenly kicked in as he saw them.

"Yellow Turban bandits?" he asked in alarm. This was getting ridiculous. First he transported to nowhere, his Gaim collection was changed, and now Yellow Turban bandits look alike? What next, he time traveled to the Three Kingdom Era?

"Heh, looks like our reputation preceded us, boss!" said the short bandit with a smirk.

"That's true," said the tall bandit, also smirking before he pointed his sword threateningly at Yamato. "If you value your life kid, then surrender all of your belongings to us including the clothes you wear."

"And if I refuse?" asked Yamato back as the air around him shifted, similar to what happened when he fought that thief in the museum.

The bandits, either they can't feel his KI, too stupid, or blinded by their greed, didn't feel threatened by him and in fact they found him amusing.

"Hahahaha! As if you can fight us, kid! You're alone and there're three of us! What can you do?" laughed the bandit boss mockingly as his minions joined in their laughter.

"Outnumbered doesn't have to mean outmatched," retorted Yamato as he instinctively pressed the Sengoku Driver on his left hand to his waist.

The black haired teen has the right to be surprised when a yellow belt formed around his waist and strapped the Driver. The blank plate on the left side of the buckle now showed the image of a blue, armored helmet with golden head crest, rainbow-hued visor, and silver fanged mouth plate. He looked at the Driver on his waist before looking at the Orange Lockseed on his right hand as everything made sense to him, no matter how improbable it was. With the change on his Gaim gears explained, Yamato didn't resist the urge to gleefully smirking at the bandits as the fan boy inside him cheered wildly.

Now apparently the bandits noticed the shift around him and started sweating nervously.

"H-Hey! W-What are you smirking at!?" demanded the boss bandit as he tried to look threatening, but failing spectacularly with his stuttering.

"Oh, nothing," said Yamato, still smirking as he raised the Orange Lockseed on his right hand parallel to his face before pushing the button which unlocked the Lockseed and the edges of the orange glowing. "I just find about the whole situation funny. Now curse your own misfortune for running into me."

"**ORANGE!"**

"Henshin!"

Yamato wasn't disappointed as he heard the portal to Helheim Forest opened like a zipper and a giant, metallic orange descended from the misty forest beyond the portal, much the bandit's shock—as well as the hidden spectators. He then placed the Lockseed into the Driver Bay and secured it to the Lock-On Arm as he locked the Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!"**

A war horn then sounded from the Driver followed by Japanese horagai music. Yamato then reached for the Cutting Blade switch and pressed it so the blade cut open the orange on the Lockseed with a burst of rainbow, revealing the core which looked like an orange slice and the back cover showed the picture of a curved sword.

"**SOIYA!" **

The orange then landed on Yamato's shoulder and covered his head. A reinforced, blue body suit then formed around his body with golden arm braces and golden greaves on his legs. A katana with handgun-like hilt also appeared on his left waist. Inside the mechanical orange, a blue helmet formed around his head with golden head crest with uneven length which vaguely shaped into a katana with a red-diamond shaped gem, a half-circle visor with white trim, silver fanged mouth plate, and studded orange plating on the back with green stem on the top and yellow samurai-esque head decoration on the side. The orange then peeled and folded into an armor which covered Yamato's body. The front part folded into studded orange chest plate while the sides formed similarly studded shoulder guard. The top of the orange folded and slid into his back which grayed out. A splash effect followed by the visor lighting up—now resembling an orange slice—and an orange slice-bladed sword—the Daidaimaru—appeared on his right hand completed his transformation.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Yamato gave a few practice swings with his Daidaimaru as the bandits gawked upon his transformation. The hidden audience also gasped in surprise, causing Yamato to glance slightly at their hiding place before focusing fully at the bandits before pointing Daidaimaru on them.

"Well then, shall we dance?" asked Yamato.

"W-What kind of magic is this!?" asked the boss bandit.

"B-Boss! If we can take that belt from him, then we can live rich like a king!" said the short bandit.

The fear on the boss bandit's eyes was replaced with greed when he heard his subordinate's words.

"Hehehe…you're right. Alright boys, let's get him!" he ordered to his men and they charged at Yamato with a battle cry.

"Hmph, fools!"

The armored warrior then quickly intercepted the bandits and with a swung of his Daidaimaru, he broke the fat bandit's sword before slamming the blunt side of his blade to his neck, knocking him out of battle. The short bandit tried to attack him next, but Yamato dodged his sloppy attacks before unsheathing Musou Saber with his left hand and swung it in reverse grip position, hitting the short bandit on the chin with the blunt side and sent him flying backward in a perfect arc. Before he hit the ground, he was unconscious thanks to the power behind his swing. Yamato twirled the Musou Saber in his left hand as he calmly gazed at the boss bandit who shook in fear when he saw how easily his men were defeated by the armored warrior. Yamato suddenly dashed toward the shell shocked bandit and before he could response, the armored teen already trapped his neck between his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber. His fear increased as he looked right into the masked visage of his former victim to be.

"Take your men and leave my sight before I decided to separate your head from your body," threatened Yamato.

The bandit nodded so fast and hauled his men and ran as fast as he could before Yamato could exact his threat, leaving trails of dust cloud before him.

Yamato stared at the fleeing bandits before turned to the hidden spectators.

"I know you're there. Come out now before I make you!" he called out as he pulled the Pallet Slide on his Musou Saber, activating its shooting mode and aimed the muzzle at the bushes.

The bushes rustled as three girls came out behind them.

The first girl has long black hair and bright amber eyes. Her hair was tied into ponytail on the left side of her head with a golden bangle and a pink ribbon while her bangs spilled over the right side of her face with her forelocks framed her face. She was wearing sleeveless, pinstriped white shirt with green collars and purple-and-white necktie, and black skirt. To compliment her appearance, she was also wearing yellow-trimmed green corset which split into long tails on the end, white and green detached sleeves with yellow trims, brown legging that reached into her mid-thighs, and sturdy brown loafers. She was holding a pole-arm weapon, a halberd, topped with a green dragon head which had a curved blade coming out from the mouth. Just below the dragon head, a pair of pink tassels was wrapped around the shaft. Yamato noted the resemblance of her spear to the famous Green Dragon Crescent Blade.

The second girl has long pink hair and blue eyes. Her hair was done into twin tails and decorated with two white feathers on each side of her head with her forelocks framed her face. She was also wearing clothes closely resembling the first girl, which consisted of sleeveless, pinstriped white shirt with yellow trimmed green collar and a pink ribbon, and a magenta skirt with white laces. Her appearance was further complimented with a green corset with yellow trims on her abdomen with smaller and shorter tails on the end, white detached sleeves with yellow trims, and her feet was covered by white knee-high boots with pink laced leggings that went past a bit from her boots. On the side her hips, rested a regal-looking sword sheathed into a white and gold scabbard. Compared to her companions, she looked more innocent and naïve.

The third girl looked the youngest of them with short red hair and blue eyes. Her hair was decorated with a cartoonish tiger hairclip. She was wearing navy half shirt underneath yellow half jacket with yin-yang symbol on her left shoulder and navy shorts with brown belt that has silver buckle with the image of yin-yang symbol which was further complimented with long, red scarf. Her hands were covered with navy fingerless gloves with red bangles while the right gloves reached below her elbow and she didn't wear any shoes, opting to wear navy socks with open toes and heels. Her spear was easily twice of her size with blue ragged-ended cloth wrapped underneath its zigzagged blade yet she carried without much of a problem to Yamato's slight surprise.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Yamato.

"We didn't mean any harm, so please lower your weapon," pleaded the first girl.

The armored teen stared at her for a while before lowering his Musou Saber, but his stance was as guarded as always.

"I'll repeat my demand once more, state your name and your business here."

"My family name is Kan and my first name is U. My common name is Unchou. I apologize for my perceived rudeness," the black haired girl introduced herself while bowing her head.

"Ano, my family name is Ryuu and my first name is Bi, followed by Gentoku. I'm sorry for peeking!" the pink haired girl said nervously as she bowed at him.

"Rinrin's name is Chouhi! Followed by Yokutoku. Sorry for hiding like that, Onii-chan," said the last girl with nervous laugh, though one could swear that tiger hairpin also looked nervous.

Yamato felt a headache incoming after hearing the girls' name. He recognized their name from the Romance of Three Kingdoms, Emperor Ryuubi Gentoku of Zhuo, and two of the Tiger Generals that served under him, Kan'u Unchou and Chouhi Yokutoku. But they were supposed to be men, not beautiful girls like them!

"…Are you three really are Kan'u Unchou, Ryuubi Gentoku, and Chouhi Yokutoku?" asked Yamato, this time his tone was a little weary.

Kan'u blinked in surprise and confusion at his question. "Yes, we are. May I ask how did you know of us?"

"One moment please," Yamato then closed the Orange Lockseed and unlocking it before he removed the Lockseed from his Sengoku Driver, causing his armor and weapons disappeared in orange sparkles, much to the girls' surprise. He then massaged his temple to lessen his headache after he locked the Lockseed and removed the Sengoku Driver as the whole situation was so improbable, yet happened in front of his eyes. He was so sure a powerful vampire somewhere in the multiverse2 was finding his whole situation very funny and at least had some hand in this.

"In my home world, Ryuubi, Kan'u, and Chouhi are famous historical figure from 1.800 years ago in China which was known as the era of Three Kingdoms," said Yamato as he looked at the girls who looked back at him with a degree of curiosity and confusion. "But all the historical records told that they are men."

"W-What!? That's impossible!" cried Kan'u indignantly.

"Yeah! All of us are definitely girls, especially with Aisha Aneja's big breasts!" said Chouhi, looking miffed at his words.

"I don't think that's the point, Rinrin-chan," commented Ryuubi with a nervous smile as Kan'u squawked embarrassedly as she tried to cover her chest and her face flushed. She then asked to Yamato, "What do you mean by that, Goshuujin-sama? I can assure you that all of us are women. Perhaps there were some mistakes in Heaven's record."

"Please don't call me Goshuujin-sama. I'm no one's lord. My name is Yamato Kusanagi, with Yamato as my first name and Kusanagi as my family name," said Yamato as he introduced himself and noted Ryuubi's word. "And you think I come from the Heaven?"

"Y-Yes, that's correct," answered Kan'u as she managed to push aside her embarrassment. "Last night in we saw a shooting star which split into three and one of them fell not far from our campsite. We investigated it in the morning and we found you confronting those wretched bandits in that armor."

"You're so cool, Onii-chan! You really looked like the Messenger of Heaven Kanrou-sama told us!" said Chouhi excitedly.

"The Messenger of Heaven? What do you mean by that?" asked the black haired teen.

"Kanrou-sama has foreseen the arrival of the Messengers of Heaven on a well known prophecy," explained Kan'u with a smile. "It said, 'Upon a calm night of turbulent times, the Messengers of Heaven shall descend with a shooting star which split into three. They bear the Fruits of Heaven as their armor and shall unite the land under their banner. The world then will be dyed in their color and peace shall rein over the land like a calm and serene forest'."

Yamato mulled over the recited prophecy and found it was eerily not so dissimilar to what the Narrator said during Gaim's prologue. Perhaps it was coincidence?

"So you're saying…I am one of those Messengers of Heaven?" asked Yamato, somewhat unsurely.

"I think so. I mean, you are in the place where the shooting star supposed to land and you are wearing an orange-themed armor to fight those Yellow Turbans! So you must be one of the Messengers of Heavens!" said Ryuubi excitedly, before she added somewhat nervously. "…aren't you?"

Yamato sighed, finding his situation was getting more complicated then it has been. He then turned to Chouhi and asked to her.

"You said the shooting star split into three and one of them landed here, right? Do you have any idea where the other two landed?"

"Rinrin doesn't know where the other shootings stars landed. I'm sorry, Onii-chan."

"That's alright. If their situation is anything similar to mine, then Shun and Yuki will be alright. They are strong too, after all," replied Yamato with a smile.

Shun and Yuki also brought their own DX Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds for their supposed meeting after the museum visit. If what happened to him also happened to them, then they can transform and fought back against any threat on this world.

"So…does that mean you and your friend are the Messengers of Heaven?" asked Kan'u hopefully. Chouhi and Ryuubi also looked at him hopefully.

Yamato then seemed to think upon his situation carefully. He really hated lying, but he didn't want to disappoint these girls who truly believed to be the person they were looking for.

"You all seemed to be really convinced I am really is this Messenger of Heaven," started Yamato as his gray eyes stared right into Kan'u's amber. "Why is that? For all intent and purpose, the prophecy you heard could have been a hoax and an old person's rambling. Even if that prophecy is true, I could have been just a normal boy who happened to have the same power as those Messengers of Heaven."

"…Are you saying you are not the Messenger of Heaven?" Kan'u looked shocked and disheartened upon his apparent denial.

"To be honest, I don't think I am. Before this happened back in my home world, I'm just a student and the heir to my family swordplay style, the Kusanagi-ryu Kenjutsu. Now apparently I don't just time travel to the past, but I'm also travelled into an alternate universe where the characters for the Romance of Three Kingdoms are beautiful girls. And now I was mentioned in a prophecy with quite a burden of expectation, so I do apologize if I'm being skeptical here."

Kan'u and the other girls' disappointment were becoming more prominent as they heard Yamato's explanation, but blushed slightly when they heard his 'beautiful girls' comment. The black haired shook her head and tried to look strong, but her sadness was still seen through her fragile façade.

"That's alright. I also apologize for falsely assuming who you are. I admit I don't understand what you mean by time travel or alternate dimension, but I will answer you why I was so convinced that you are the Messenger of Heaven we are looking for," she bowed before she gave a forced smile and her eyes became slightly misty. "Like many people across China, I'm not satisfied with how the current situation is. People are suffering the corrupt government officials and bandit attacks while those in powers are too afraid to do something against them and too busy extolling taxes to make themselves richer. One day, the village where I and Rinrin lived was attacked by bandits and those swine killed our family, our teacher, and many other people. We then left our village to travel the land, looking for a way to change the situation. Then we heard about Kanrou-sama's prophecy about the Messengers of Heaven and thought that was our chance so we traveled together to seek the Messengers and swore our fealty to them."

Yamato listened to her explanation and had to admire her noble goal and sympathized with her lost. Mentally, he chided himself for bringing less than pleasant memories for the beautiful girl. He then turned to Ryuubi who was silent during Kan'u's tale.

"What about you, Ryuubi-san? What's your reason?"

"Eh? Me?" the rose haired girl looked surprised at his question before she answered. "Well, before this I lived with my mother and I sold straw woven mats and sandals for living. I was on the way home from selling the mats and sandals in the capital when the Yellow Turbans ambushed me. They demanded me to hand over my moneys and my belongings so I can be spared, but Aisha and Rinrin saved me from them. I invited them to my home and told my mother what happened. She then revealed that I'm the descendant of the Imperial Bloodline and my sword here," she motioned to the sword on her hips. "…is the proof of my lineage. We then traveled together and looked for the Messengers of Heaven Kanrou-sama had foretold so we can change the country together and serve under their lordship." The girl then looked downtrodden as she added, "But just when we thought we found him…"

The girls looked so disheartened and downtrodden. Yamato felt like to give himself a good kick in the ass for crushing their hope like that. He then steeled himself for the next decision he made.

"You know," he called out, catching the girls' attention. "A great man once said: If you don't believe in yourself, then believe in those who believed in you. I don't consider myself as a Messenger of Heaven, but if you girls really believed that I am one then I will do my best to fulfill your expectation of me. Besides, you should be the judge whether I can fit my role as the Messenger of Heaven or not."

"Eh? Then you mean…?" Ryuubi and other girls looked surprised by his words.

Yamato gave them a warm smile—a smile he usually reserved for his family and close friends—and bowed at them.

"Yamato Kusanagi, the heir to Kusanagi-ryu Kenjutsu, at your service."

The girls were shocked by his actions. Kan'u managed to recover first and addressed to him.

"P-Please rise, Yamato-dono. A lord like you should never bow to his vassals and if anything," Kan'u then bowed at him with Ryuubi and Chouhi followed her. "…We should be the one who should bow and swear our allegiance to you. Truly, I am not mistaken that you are the Messenger of Heaven that shall bring this land into an era of peace and prosperity."

Yamato then stood up and said to the trio. "You don't have to bow to me. We're all equals here. We are partners, no one is the lord and no one is the vassal."

"I'm sorry, Yamato-dono. I can't do that. My pride and honor will not allow me to do that," rebuked Kan'u as she, Ryuubi and Chouhi stood up.

"You're set on this, aren't you?" asked Yamato with a bemused sigh.

"That I am. Please bear on with it," answered Kan'u with a radiant smile as she recited her oath. "I, Kan'u Unchou, hereby swear my fealty to my lord, Yamato Kusanagi, as his vassal. Please call me by my true name, Aisha."

"I am Ryuubi Gentoku and here I swear my fealty to you, my lord, Yamato Kusanagi-dono, as your vassal. Please call me by my true name, Touka."

"Rinrin here will protect Onii-chan! You can call Rinrin anything you want!"

"Thank you, all of you. I swear I'll do my best," replied Yamato. "By the way, what is a true name you used earlier?"

"That's right. Goshuujin-sama is not from here, right? A true name is a name of a person that he or she only share with family and close acquaintances or it will be an insult to that person and their family," answered Touka.

"I see…so it's like an alter ego, huh?" replied Yamato and the girls were confused by his words.

"Alter…ego…? What's that, Onii-chan?" asked Rinrin.

"Think of it as how I called a true name, but with less severe implication," answered Yamato as he patted the young girl on the head, causing her to smile and giggling happily. "You may call me Gaim if you wish. It's the name of the armor I donned earlier."

"Very well, Gaim-sama," replied Aisha with a smile. "Then, we should make our way to the nearest village. Supposedly it is not too far from where we are now."

"Alright, that reminds me. Where are we anyway?" asked Yamato as he now remembered he didn't have the idea where he landed.

"We're currently on the Zhuo District of Youzhou Province. You can tell it from the Mt. Wutai range in the distance," answered Aisha helpfully.

"Good, let's go. The faster we reach the village, the better," said Yamato as he and the girls left the scene.

* * *

The walk toward the village was chipper, namely with Touka and Rinrin asked Yamato questions about himself and his armor while Aisha looked on with a smile and only interjected once in a while, namely stopping the youngest girl when she got too invasive in her question or asking further inquiry. The black haired girl found it somewhat ironic that the name one of the tools Yamato had, the Sengoku Driver, meant 'warring state' when it supposed goal was to bring peace to the land. She also listened to his tale of his home world, a nation called Japan which apparently to the east of the continent and across the sea. She, like Touka and Rinrin, was enraptured by how advanced the other world was which was making sense since her lord said he was from 1.800 years from the future, albeit from a different world—it took Yamato a while to correct them that he didn't come from heaven. The group also listened about his two friends who came with him to this world, Shun and Yuki, and what kind of person they were.

Their good mood however quickly vanished when they saw what happened to their destination village. Houses were ruined and burnt while bodies were strewn on the ground within their own drying blood. The able-bodied survivors tried to help the wounded, moving the dead bodies away from the road, and evacuated those who were trapped inside their home, and some of them, namely women and children, were weeping upon the lost of their loved ones.

"W-What happened here?" asked Touka, her hands covered her mouth in shock and horror.

"Bandits…those swine…!" growled Aisha as her fist clenched the shaft of her weapon in anger.

But the one affected the most was Yamato. The air around him shifted dangerously as the girls watched his fists balled tightly and his eyes gleamed like steel.

"Rinrin, I want you to help the villagers to evacuate those who trapped inside their home. Aisha, I want you to help those villagers moving the dead bodies away. Touka, you're with me to tend the wounded," ordered Yamato crisply.

Rinrin and Aisha quickly complied with their lord's first order while Touka followed Yamato in her assigned task.

The survivors were surprised and wary at them at first, but they quickly accepted their help. They then gathered the survivors at the tavern so they can tend to the wounded in one place and helped the villagers with anything they could help them with. The atmosphere at the tavern was somber and depressing considering what just happened.

"Damn those bandits…!" Yamato heard one of the villagers cursed as he bandaged a child.

"They took everything we've been worked hard for!"

"Didn't they say they will return tomorrow with more of them?"

"They say they will also our wife and daughter with them next time….those bastards!"

"What should we do then?"

"We could've run away. We still have time to do so."

"But…our grandfathers and grandmothers worked so hard to build this place."

"It would be wrong to run away…but what we can do?"

As the villagers whispering and muttering about what to do, Yamato's eyes met with Aisha's and they nodded to each other. He finished bandaging the child before he tussled his hair and stood up to address the villagers.

"You all have three options on what you can do," he said and caught the villagers' attention. "One, you can roll over and die, letting those bandits do what they want to your village as well as your daughters and wives. Two, you can escape the village to save your life as well as your family, forsaking this village in return and the bandits shall catch up with you one day in the future. And three…" He let his calm gaze met with every villager in the tavern. "…you can fight back against those bandits, making them pay for their insolent choice to attack this village."

Instantly, the tavern broke into chaos as the villagers roared their disapproval.

"Are you crazy!? Fighting against those bandits!?"

"They outnumbered us! What chance do we have against them!?"

"So you choose the easy way out by letting those bandits kill you and hoped in the next life you will have a better life? Or will you choose the cowards' way and prolong your suffering, living your days in fear and prayed to Gods up there they won't catch up with you?" asked Yamato as the villagers went silent. "I won't soften it up to you because it means nothing. You won't walk away from that fight unscathed and some of you won't even return at all, but take pride of those wounds you got and the life you put at stake! Those wounds on your body are the proof you managed to protect what is important you! The life you lost will be your proof doing your best to prevent those bastards making other people suffers from their greed!"

Yamato's words of encouragement stirred up the dampened spirit of the villagers, like a drop of oil on a dying ember.

"…Do you really think we can win against them?" asked a villager.

"Only if you really wanted to win. Without resolve and iron clad will, the Goddess of Victory will never bless your path!"

One of the skeptical villagers decided to ask the question that had bugged him ever since Yamato started speaking.

"Just who are you? Why do you push us to fight those bandits?"

Aisha stood and spoke to the villagers.

"The man who had spoken to you is one of the Messengers of Heaven, Yamato Kusanagi. His arrival has been prophesized by the Great Seer Kanrou-sama months ago and everyone in the capital and many lords know of it. You all remember the splitting shooting star from last night, don't you? One of that shooting star's fragments landed near this village and I and my companions met him there as we went to check that place in the morning. We also saw him fighting against bandits by himself and win without being harmed."

"He also can transform into an armored warrior using the Fruits of Heaven. I am saying this because I saw him transformed by my own eyes," added Touka resolutely.

"Yeah! Onii-chan is definitely a Messenger of Heaven like Kanrou-sama said! Rinrin can guarantee that!" Rinrin also added in her two cents.

The villagers then looked at Yamato with undisguised awe and disbelief.

"He is one of the Messengers of Heaven?"

"He looked so young…Could he really be a Messenger of Heaven?"

"Look at his clothes. They really look nothing from around here, aren't they?"

"But…is he really? How do we know he is not an imposter?"

Yamato can understand the villagers' skepticism. Hell, he understood it well too! Here he was, a stranger, pushing these villagers to fight against the bandits that have been terrorizing them and ransacked their village.

"I have a proof that may convince you about who I am, but you need to decide what you want to do. Nothing will ever change if you stay scared. Are you going to let those bandits do as their please? Killing and kidnapping more people for their own pleasure, ransacking and plundering villages to satisfy their greed? Will you let them to do that under your conscience?" he asked to the silent villagers, many of them looked needed just one last push after his question. "Well? ARE YOU!?" Yamato yelled out the last part.

"NO!" They yelled at the same time, finally reaching their unanimous decision.

"Then stand up and fight! We will show them why they should never have attacked this village at all!" his declaration was met with enthusiastic cheer from the villagers. "Gather those who can fight and arm yourself with whatever you can find! We will gather in front of the village entrance in two hours!" Yamato barked out as the villagers complied to do so."Rinrin!"

"Yes!"

"I want you to help the villagers gathering their number and arming themselves. When I mean arm them with anything, I do mean anything they can use as weapon. Also, send someone fleet footed to scout where the Turbans' camp is."

"You got it, Onii-chan!"

"Touka!"

"Yes!"

"I want you to continue to help the remaining villagers to tend the wounded. Meet up with us when it is time to gather up."

"Understood, Goshuujin-sama."

"Aisha, you're with me. We're going to supervise the preparation for battle."

"Very well."

Yamato and Aisha exited the tavern and saw the able-bodied villagers preparing themselves for the upcoming battle with the Yellow Turbans. The black haired teen let out a long sigh which Aisha immediately noticed.

"Is there something wrong, Gaim-sama?"

"I wonder how many of these people will not be able to make it back here after we're done with the Yellow Turbans," admitted Yamato. "I'm the person who pushed them for this battle, so whether I like it or not they will become my responsibility. Many people thought being a leader is a luxury, but I don't see it that way. Becoming a leader is a burden because every decision you make and every action you take will affect those who followed you. So when one of these people died…it will be because of my decision to send them to fight."

Aisha looked at Yamato for a moment before a radiant smile graced her beautiful face.

"It looks like I have chosen my lord very well. Not everyone will show so much care to their soldier because many saw them merely as expendables."

Yamato shrugged. "A good leader knows how to manage and nurture their soldiers and a leader means nothing without his soldiers and followers."

"How true," replied Aisha with a chuckle, her smile never left her face even as she watched the villagers running around with anything they can use as weapons before she turned back at him. "You are wise beyond your years, Gaim-sama. These people are truly blessed to have someone like you to lead them in battle."

"It is all thanks to my grandfather. He had me to read books about tactics and strategy as well as history in my spare time if I'm not busy with my schoolwork and training when I was young. I keep it as a hobby of mine until now. Shun thought me as a person born in the wrong era thanks to it," said Yamato with a bemused smile.

"It is certainly helpful in this matter, isn't it?" asked Aisha as they passed another group of villagers.

"Perhaps. Looks like it's time to put what I learned into practice," replied Yamato grimly. "Let's go, Aisha. We still have some work to do."

"As you wish."

* * *

Yamato, Aisha, Touka, and Rinrin stood before the gathered villagers in front of the village entrance as it was almost the time to battle. Those who were young and fit were armed with swords, spears, and even pickaxes, shovels and sickles while those who were older were mostly armed with bows and arrows. The final tally of those who were capable of fighting was around 2.000 people and they were outnumbered by the factor of two with the number of Yellow Turbans reaching 4.000 from the scout they sent earlier, but like Yamato had said earlier, outnumbered didn't mean they were outmatched. Rinrin's scout also told them the Turbans' camp was on the west of the village so they would march on with brisk pace so they would reach their camp fast and delivered swift strike upon them.

Yamato's gaze swept upon the gathered villagers before looking his female companions who all gave him encouraging nods and smiles which he returned. He then looked back at the villagers and spoke to them.

"Like I said in the tavern, all of you will not make it back here unscathed and some of you may lose your life in this battle. But remember the reason why you are here in the first place! You are here to protect the village your forefathers build from scratch by their sweat, blood, and tears! You are here to fight for your family and loved ones so they can live free without fearing those greedy bandits will strike at any moment! You are here to fight for your friends and comrade who fight along you! Remember those reasons, those resolves, and those wills. They shall lead your path to victory!"

The villagers roared their agreement as well as Aisha, Touka, and Rinrin as Yamato's speech burned their spirit.

"Now, for the last addition," added Yamato as he pulled out his Sengoku Driver and strapped it to his waist.

The villagers looked at the item in confusion while the girls looking on with anticipation. Yamato then took his Orange Lockseed on his hand and unlocked it with a push of button.

"**ORANGE!"**

The crowd gasped as a zipper-like portal opened above his head and a giant, mechanical orange descended from the forest beyond.

"Henshin!" declared Yamato as he placed the Lockseed on the Driver and securing it before he pressed the Cutting Blade down and cut open the Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA!"**

They watched as the orange landed on his shoulder and formed Gaim's Pre-Arms mode suit. The orange then peeled and folded out into a set of armor which covered Yamato's suited body and revealing his helmeted and masked visage. Daidaimaru appeared on his left hand as his transformation completed.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The villagers stood transfixed upon his transformation which was broken when Yamato raised Daidaimaru above his head as he gave the final part of his speech.

"Now let those Yellow Turbans learned a lesson they shall never forget: Those who have the right to kill…are those who prepared to be killed!"

Their roar of approval now was thundering and nearly deafening Yamato as it was much louder than the previous one. Now their doubt about him being a Messenger of Heaven was completely gone upon seeing his transformation.

"So he really is the Messenger of Heaven!"

"Ah…I have been truly blessed to watch this moment…!"

"The heaven is with us! There's no way we could lose against those bandits now!"

"All hail the Messenger of Heaven!"

The villagers cheered once more before Yamato, now Gaim, spoke to them.

"Before we move out, we will discuss our strategy and formation for the upcoming battle. Those who are armed with bows and arrows, you will be under Ryuubi's command and stay on the rear line. Touka, I want you to have the archers provide support fire when we got those bandits on our range, from time to time regularly. Can I count you on that?"

"I'll do my best, Goshuujin-sama!" answered the rose haired girl determinedly.

Gaim nodded at her before relaying another of his command. "The rest of you will split into three squads led by me, Kan'u, and Chouhi but please left some of your number to protect the archer squad. My group will lead the initial charge while Kan'u' and Chouhi's squad will flank and trap them with pincer formation. Aisha, Rinrin, I leave the timing to you, okay?"

"I understand, Gaim-sama," answered Aisha with a slight smile on her business-like face.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan. Rinrin will do her best!" Rinrin grinned in response.

The armored warrior then addressed at the gathered villagers one more time.

"The Yellow Turbans maybe superior to us in number because it is the way they operated so far, intimidating their targets by outnumbering them and wielding weapons to threaten their target, but that is their only strategy! They are pretty much unorganized and we will exploit that weakness as much as we can! We show them we are not afraid f them! Do you hear me!?"

The villagers roared their approval in return and Gaim nodded grimly under his helmet,

"Good, now let's move out. Brisk pace, but don' tire yourself needlessly before the battle because it will be fatal to you."

Under his command and the girls who followed him, the villagers started to march toward Yellow Turbans' camping site. They didn't pay any attention to the distance nor they were feeling tired because of their high spirit. One of the Messengers of Heaven leading them to battle against the Yellow Turbans and the word 'Divine Retribution' never sounded so fitting before.

During the march, Yamato focused his mind on the upcoming battle. He was going to kill people, but he was ready for that. The moment you picked up a weapon, be prepared to spill blood when the right moment comes. That was his grandfather told him when he was young and he understood what he meant. Now he was wearing the armor of Gaim and he was willing to kill those Yellow Turbans. Grim as it sounded, it came to the matter of choice. Yellow Turbans chose to raid the village, killing and kidnapping its inhabitants, and promised to return to do the same thing again and again. He as Gaim chose to stop them before they could hurt more innocent people. Besides, that was what a true Kamen Rider should do, to protect the weak and the innocent from evil, and to fight in the name of freedom and justice.

After marching for about half of an hour, they finally saw the Turbans' camp site below the hill where they halted their march. From what Gaim saw thanks to his enhanced senses, there were no sentries on their campsite and the Turbans looked like they were partying seemingly to celebrate a good raid—which made him scowling behind his mask. He then addressed to the villagers which had their faces set into grim, determined frown.

"Alright, this is it. It's time to pay back those bandits with extra interest for what they have done to you and your village. Again, remember the reason why all of you are standing right here, right on this moment! Victory shall be yours if you really wished and worked hard for it!"

They all nodded before he looked at the girls who nodded at him before Gaim unsheathed his Musou Saber and pointed it at the Turban's camp.

"Kusanagi squad, charge forward!"

Gaim dashed toward the direction where the camp was in full sprint while the villagers on his unit followed his example, roaring vigorously as they trampled the ground.

"Alright, now we will proceed as Gaim-sama has planned. Move out and wait for my signal to ambush the Turbans!" ordered Aisha in stern voice.

"You heard what Aneja said! Let's move out everyone!" said Rinrin as the two squads moved away to their position to trap their enemy forces.

"Alright, we'll stay here to provide support fire for Goshuujin-sama and everyone else! Wait for my signal!" ordered Touka as the rest of the villagers nodded their affirmative. She then turned toward the battlefield and watched the ongoing battle while trying to repress the worry that gnawed her.

'_Goshuujin-sama…Aisha-chan, Rinrin-chan…Be careful!'_

The Yellow Turbans were surprised by the incoming attack and managed to react before too late, if barely. Taking advantage of the boosts provided by his armor, Gaim struck quickly at the first wave of the Turbans he encountered mercilessly. Musou Saber sang through the air and slashed at the unfortunate Turbans, killing them, before Gaim pivoted on his foot cut through the Turbans that tried to surround him using Daidaimaru. Behind him, the villagers on his unit also engaged in battle against the bandits fueled by righteous wrath and vengeance. He didn't check them as more of the Turbans coming at him with less than generous intent and intercepted them. Daidaimaru struck at their shoddy quality weapons, breaking them to pieces on contact while Musou Saber cut into wide arc and killed the turbans. Gaim pulled the Pallet Slide and emptied the rounds as he fired at the incoming Turbans, shooting them right on the head with the marksmanship he didn't know he possessed.

"I guess I'll have to thank Shun for this," he chuckled as he reloaded his gun and charged at the Yellow Turban force along with his squad.

Touka was watching the battle and decided it was time for her squad to provide support fire.

"Everyone, it's time! Load your arrows!" she barked out as she drew her sword and raised it above her head. "Aim carefully for the Turbans! Ready? Fire!"

The moment she swung her sword down, arrows hailed toward Yellow Turbans army and killed many of them in a single hail. The support fire from the archers was what their allied troop needed as the Turbans seemed to panicking as much of their number cut down significantly from that hail.

"Good job, Touka," said Gaim with a smirk as he slashed another Turbans with Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. He saw more of them coming at him in large number. It will be hard for him to fight them all at once, but fortunately he has a solution for that.

He flicked the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru to clean off the blood before twirling the former in reverse grip position. He then reached for the Cutting Blade on his Sengoku Driver and pressed it once, activating one of its finisher functions.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!"**

Daidaimaru lit up with orange aura as energy was charged into it and Gaim settled into attacking stance bringing his left hand which gripped the said weapon across his chest. The Turbans paused in hesitance seeing the weird phenomenon, but their hesitance cost them as Gaim quickly slashed his blade in a wide arc and catching the Turbans that tried to intercept him in orange wedge-like energy wave, killing them instantly before they exploded.

One of the Turbans who watched the massacre by the armored figure of Gaim asked loudly in shaken voice.

"W-What in the world is this guy?!"

Gaim seemed to hear him and bringing his Musou Saber into normal grip before pointing it at him and his cohorts.

"I am Yamato Kusanagi, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Gaim and one of the Messengers of Heaven. If you want to dance with me in my stage, then come!"

As soon as he finished his—rather flashy—introduction, he charged at the shell shocked and hapless Yellow Turbans and killed them with strokes of his blades.

In her hiding place, Aisha was impressed by her lord's battle prowess. He did said his armor provided more power and speed for him, but her trained eyes could see his well-honed skill with swords as he cut through the ranks of Yellow Turbans with no notable problem. A wise and kind person, a great leader, and an amazing fighter…Her lord was truly one of a kind person. She thanked the heavens for being able to serve him.

Aisha shook her head to dismiss the thought as she turned to her squad. "Alright, this is our chance! Let us help our lord to drive away those bandits once and for all!"

She and her squad came out from their place, charging at the bandits with ferocious battle cry.

Rinrin was also amazed by her new big brother. He was so strong and cool! His introduction was so awesome too! Once this was over, she was so going to ask him how to introduce herself like he did. Oh, and maybe asking for a spar while she was at it, too.

The red haired girl saw Aisha charged forward with her squad and knew this was the moment to spring their trap.

"Chouhi squad, charge forward! We can't let Aisha-Aneja and Onii-chan have all the fun themselves!"

The younger girl's squad came out from their position and charging at the bandits in full sprint, shouting at the top of their lung as they did so.

The Turbans, seeing the additional enemies became more panicked than they were now.

"T-They have reinforcements! W-What should we do!?"

"Don't panic! They only have a pair of girls leading a bunch of villagers! We still outnumbered them! There's n—"

Whatever what he was going to say went unfinished as he and the Turbans around him were struck thanks to Touka and the archers of her squad. She, like Aisha and Rinrin, was so amazed by her lord's skills in battle. She saw him killed Yellow Turbans with each of his slashes and parried their attack before he lashed out with counter attacks, all were so well timed in execution. As much as Touka reluctant to admit it, she was nowhere as skilled and strong as her companions or even her lord. She resolved to ask him for lessons in swordplay after this battle was over.

Gaim noted the reinforcement and resisted to smirk as he cut down yet another group Yellow Turbans with his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru with well timed and précised slashes. He fired his gun at them again before he reloaded and struck at a poor Turban who tried to sneak on him. From the corner of his eyes, Gaim saw Yellow Turbans were flying in all direction in courtesy of Rinrin's Viper Spear. He had to admit he still has problem to comprehend how much strength she possessed for such a diminutive sized girl. He also saw another group of Turbans were cut down with well aimed slashes and trusts. It was Aisha. She made her way to him as she cut through many hapless Yellow Turbans who thought she was just another girl and easy target. How wrong they were.

"Goshuujin-sama! Are you alright?" she asked as she struck down yet another bandit.

"Nice timing, Aisha," answered Gaim as he and his partner were back to back and continued to cut down the Turbans. "These guys were hardly a fight. They have number, but that's it."

"I'm glad to hear that," she replied as she pierced her Green Dragon Blade at the heart of her enemy. "But please don't take them too lightly. Desperate people will do anything."

"Confidence is your greatest ally and arrogance is your greatest enemy," he grunted as he shattered yet another sword with his parry and killed its wielder with a slash to his chest. "That's what my grandfather told me."

"How true," Aisha let a smirk curved on her lips as she beheaded a Yellow Turban. "Your grandfather is a wise person. I would like to meet him one day."

"And I look forward for his reaction when I showed him the great Kan'u Unchou is a beautiful young lady," Gaim also smirked behind his mask.

Aisha blushed before she set her face into a business-like frown, though there was a hint of red on her cheeks. "Please focus on the task on hand, Goshuujin-sama." She then vented by bisecting a poor Yellow Turban, which scared many of his comrades.

Gaim blinked at her before he shrugged and struck down other bandits with his blades.

As time passed, it was obvious the Yellow Turbans were losing this battle with how easily Gaim, Aisha, and Rinrin killed many of them with a swung of their weapons and Touka having her archers to provide support fire from time to time. Some of the surviving Turbans decided to cut their loss and ran away while the rest of them kept on fighting; still believing they have the chance to win.

"Look! Some of them have run away!" said one of the villagers.

"Just a little more, everyone! Hang in there!" barked Aisha as the villagers roared defiantly.

Gaim looked at the remaining Turbans who decided to stay and had a go with him before he decided to end this battle. He joined Musou Saber and Daidaimaru on the hilt, forming a two-bladed spear—Musou Saber Naginata Mode—before he unlocked the Orange Lockseed and removed it from the Sengoku Driver and placed it into the Drive Launch on the Musou Saber and locked it.

"**LOCK ON! 1, 10, 100, 1000, 10000! ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Gaim twirled his combined weapon above his head as orange aura covered both blades before bringing it to his side as he charged onward. As soon as he was on the right range, he swung his Musou Naginata upward diagonally before he slashed downward and finished it with sideway horizontal slash, all of his slashes released orange energy waves which struck the foremost Turbans and those behind them. Gaim twirled his weapon again before he separated it into his dual-wield state before he rested his Musou Saber on his shoulder.

"Dance's over," he said as the struck bandits fell over, dead before a fiery explosion engulfed them.

The remaining Turbans looked at Gaim with horror struck face. Gaim then turned toward them before they ran as far as they can, as if he was the devil himself.

"The Yellow Turbans have run away! We did it! We won!" shouted one of the villagers as the rest of them cheered in joy.

"Goshuujin-sama! We did it!" beamed Aisha radiantly at Gaim.

"Yeah! We kicked those Yellow Turbans' butt!" Rinirin grinned as she rested her spear on her shoulders.

"Goshuujin-sama! Aisha-chan! Rinrin-chan!" they heard Touka called over as she approached them with a big smile on her face. She then brought them into a tight group hug as she cheered. "We did it! We did it! We beat those Yellow Turbans!"

"Yes, we did, Touka," said Gaim with a smile under his helmet before he broke off from the hug.

He closed the Orange Lockseed which was still on the Musou Saber as his armor disappeared with orange sparkles. A group of villager approached him and the girls and the one who led them spoke to Yamato.

"Thank you for helping us with the Yellow Turbans, Messenger of Heaven," he bowed to Yamato and so did the rest of the surviving villagers. "It is all thanks to your divinely guidance we achieved victory in this battle."

"Please everyone, don't be so presumptuous. Call me by my name, Yamato, or by my armor's name, Gaim," replied Yamato with a smile. "Everyone that fought here today played their part for this victory and my plan wouldn't work without all of you willing to follow it. The victory here is not only because of me or my companions, but it is all thanks to everyone's hard work and sacrifice! Always remember that! You all won this battle thanks to your own effort to protect what is precious to you!"

The villagers then cheered as once one more time.

"ALL HAIL YAMATO-DONO! ALL HAIL KAN'U-DONO! ALL HAIL CHOUHI-DONO! ALL HAIL RYUUBI-DONO!"

"Alright everyone, please settle down," called Yamato as his expression turned somber. "I know you want to celebrate, but there are post-battle actions that should be done. First, count how many people were wounded and dead in this battle. Carry the dead ones back to the village to be buried properly." His words made their joyful mood turned a little somber at the reminder. "Next, pile up the Yellow Turbans' body in one, big pile and burn them before they rot and smell."

The villagers then set off to do as they were ordered to.

* * *

It was a group of tired, yet slightly happy villagers that went home from the battle. Smiles of joy and relief were exchanged upon seeing those who managed to return to their family and loved ones while tears of sorrow and sadness were spilt upon finding that their family and loved ones did not make it back to the village. From those of 2.000 people who went to battle against the Yellow Turbans, about 200 of them were the causalities in battle. It was an unpleasant, yet welcomed thought to the remaining villagers to remind them the consequences of their choice. They doubted the number will any smaller if they didn't fight back or run away, but at least those who had departed could face their ancestor and proudly said 'I died to protect our village.'

To Yamato, the causalities reminded him what one of his books said about war. There was no such thing as perfect victory and only fools would pursue such thing. There will be causalities, even to the victor and anything in vicinity. He was also one of those causalities because his innocence had died when he spilt the first Yellow Turban's blood, but he was prepared for it. For these people, they who can not fight their own battle, to protect those smiles, and to prevent those tears…He was more than willing to dye his hands in red, as well as his armor.

"It is definitely worth of it," muttered Yamato.

Aisha, who stood next to him while Rinrin and Touka were thanked by the villagers for their efforts, apparently heard what he said and turned to him.

"What is worth of it if I may ask, Gaim-sama?

"The things that I have done today for them. It is worth to see those villagers smiling like this, right?" he replied to her, his eyes never leaving the villagers who all seemed to be joyful of winning the battle against the Yellow Turbans despite their loss. Those who had been left behind too, seemed to be ready to move on with their life despite their grief.

"You are right, Gaim-sama. It is worth of it," smiled Aisha as she too watched the villagers were busy congratulating their friends, families, and beloved ones or comforting them for who had lost theirs."

A small contingent of the villagers led by an elder and accompanied by Touka and Rinirin approached them.

"I can't say how grateful we are to you for your help to protect our village, Messenger of Heaven. We are forever in your debt," said the elder as he and his contingent bowed at Yamato.

"Please, elder, there is no debt here. I'm just doing what I think is right and that is all there to it. And please call me Yamato," replied Yamato with a smile.

"Thank you for your generosity, Yamato-sama," said the elder as he stood up. "Actually, I have a favor to ask you because I have no idea of a better person I could ask. Will you became our new Chief Magistrate?"

"Chief Magistrate?" parroted Yamato as he didn't familiar with the term before he turned to Aisha who explained to it.

"A Chief Magistrate is usually appointed by the Imperial Court in a province to make sure taxes are levied and the people living in the area live well," she said before she frowned. "Though, going by what elder here asked you, Goshuujin-sama, it is safe to assume that the previous Chief Magistrate has left."

"Kan'u-sama was right. The previous Chief Magistrate left as soon as he saw the first sign of Yellow Turbans incoming and he took his soldiers. We already sent word to Luoyang, but they basically left us to die here if it wasn't because of you, Yamato-sama."

Yamato seemed to ponder the offer before he answered, "Why me? I mean, I don't know how a Chief Magistrate should work or what their responsibilities are."

"Don't worry, Gaim-sama. All of us will be with you along the way," replied Aisha with a smile while Touka gave him an energetic nod and Rinrin grinned encouragingly at him.

Yamato then turned at the expectant look that the villagers gave him and he sighed inwardly. It looked like they didn't give him a choice in this matter.

"Alright, I will accept becoming the Chief Magistrate in two conditions," they all looked at him questioningly. "One is Touka will be my Vice Magistrate in governing this province," he then looked at Touka who looked confused. "Because you are a descendant of Imperial Bloodline, you will need to learn how the things work and it will help you in the long time run, especially when you decided to ascend to the Imperial Throne later."

"E-Eh?! A-Are you sure, Goshuujin-sama? I don't know what to do as your Vice Magistrate!" asked Touka unsurely as the villagers looked at her in surprise. This girl was a princess!

"Don't worry. I also don't know how a Chief Magistrate works so we will be covering each other's weakness as we learned how to do our job together," answered Yamato with encouraging smile.

Touka blushed and nodded. "…T-Then I'll gladly accept this position you entrusted to me, Goshuujin-sama."

The villager cheered as Yamao nodded at her. "Thank you, Touka. I told you can call me by my name, right?" To be frank, he wasn't comfortable by how people referred him as Goshuujin-sama. He much preferred it they called him by his name or his Alter-Ego

"Yes, Gaim-sama!" Touka beamed positively as she complied with his request.

"My second condition is…" Yamato paused as the villagers waited with baited breath. "…All of you will give it your all to rebuild your village and make it a place you can brag it to your ancestors!"

His second condition was met by loud, rambunctious roar of approval from the villagers. He really didn't need to tell them the otherwise, but the sentiment was pretty much appreciated.

Yamato looked at the setting sun as his first day in this new world almost ended. He really didn't expect that a visit to the museum will lead him into once of a lifetime journey. Perhaps…this world will provide him with answers why his life in his home world felt so lacking.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to the latest idea I have here. A KR Gaim and Koihime Musou crossover. A pair of famous authors, Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin, also seemed to have the same idea as I have in mind with the two series, but as you can see here my version is different since I will be basing this story from the first Koihime VN with the elements of Shin Koihime Musou added such as characters and plots. No doubt SKM is a better VN, but unfortunately I can't read kanji to save my own life and I have no access to download it. And I also have another Koihime crossover, but with OOO instead of Gaim. This one is easier to write somewhat because I already to plan to write it a long time ago since I got the idea for OOO after reading the novelization of OOO. Please tell me what you think of this little idea and what you think of the other version if it interested you.**


End file.
